Code caliber
by yukisnishika22
Summary: In a world where [[Voids]], human weapons, exist is where Kagami Taiga lives pecafully. What will happen if he encounters a young fugitive void named Kuroko Tetsuya? What if the seemingly clumsy kid, gives him a kiss that'll probably destroy his seemingly ordinary peaceful life? Warning: Cross AU of Guilty Crown and Elemental Gelade, Slight AllXKuro. A work of my imouto Yui-chan
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Everything was white, was foggy. He felt stuffed. He can't breathe. All he can sense was the growing despair, confusion, fear, and a bottomless…

…

… void.

**o0o**

_'Tetsuya… run…'_

_ 'Nee-chan…'_

He subconsciously reaches a hand towards a deformed body of what should have been a female's.

It's body which is now surrounded by crystals that threatened to swallow 'it' whole. Truly a dreading sight to see.

A six year-old boy, who is named as Tetsuya lays slumped against his stomach as he witness his 'nee-chan' get devoured by the monstrosity. He knew there are other people there but no one seems to move and want to help his sister. It seems that they're just there so that they could stand and watch the scene as some sort of spectacle.

**[SYNCHRONIZATION PHASE: Starting.]**

** [SUBJECT 0011-15 is responding.]**

There it goes again.

_'Subject 0011-15'_

Is what those people in white always call him. He never understands why, but when his sister always hears it she'll frown. She'll always ramble about her being named as their _'crowned subject 001'_ was disgusting and what was filthier than that was the thought about her little brother getting the same treatment or so that was he remembers.

And it seems that feeling is always there as the phase of their experimentation is nearing its end.

**[Void SYNCH up to 100%]**

** [EVE Gene to be transferred…]**

The boy felt something, no, someone invading his mind as he scrunches and doubled over. Squirming and gripping his head, he let out a loud wail.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

_'Ta…Tatsuki… nee… !"_

_ 'Shh… Tetsuya it'll fine.'_

Is what he heard in his head. He looks over where his sister are, and surely he can see her, even in great pain, her eyes where smiling towards him.

_'Find someone to set you free.'_

He can't understand the meaning of her words, but somehow he felt…

…

… He felt that he must do it.

The 'body' of his sister was suddenly attacked by vicious spasms as the 'crystals' seemed to grow. The excruciating pain in his head also tripled over.

**[SYNCHING 100%]**

** [Transfer Complete]**

** [Transfer Complete]**

And with that statement, everything turned red.

**o0o**

"What is the **[result]**?" a mid-40's man asked a goggled man in front of the monitor.

"It seems that the transfer of the **[EVE]** gene is a success sensei."

"How about the **[original]** 'Eve'?"

"Subject 001… did not make it, sensei." At this statement the man's called 'sensei' face became melancholic.

"Is that so." He said as his eyes darken and he went inside the **[experimentation room]** where an ethereal unconscious boy lays together with a lump of, suspiciously, dark-aquamarine crystalline stood.

_'That was once my sweet dear Kuroko Tatsuki.'_ He nonchalantly thought.

Walking near the boy,he opens one of his eyes and noted that he still look the same. Pale skin, Teal-hair, and his eyes didn't even change as they are still those pools of unending azure.

But that wasn't the case.

Something is changing within the boy, and the man was sure of that.

**o0o**

_'I'm sorry Tatsuki, I know that you want to protect Tetsuya with all your might but you do know that the strings of your life is at the end of the line, we must do the procedure of __**[transfer]**_.'

18 year-old Tatsuki shakes her head furiously.

_'No! I carry the __**[gene]**__! Not him, I'll do anything just- kuh…'_ she coughs and whipe the blood protruding in her mouth as she glares at him.

Knowing that they are the first to carry the strange virus, the man name ShiroganeEiji, stood his ground and claimed responsibility.

**o0o**

Shirogane-sensei brings himself out of his stupor and proceeds to carry the boy, Tetsuya, and whisper a sentence towards the crystalline.

"Don't worry Tat-, no, 001, we, at **[Teikou]**, will take good care of Subject 0011-15."

He emotionlessly walks away in the room, slamming the door with a slight thud.

Thus, the crystal shone dully against the only light of the room. It will be left there forever. As if contemplating something it gave a faint glow.

_'Tetsuya…'_

**o0o**

_**A/N:**__ So the title of this fic is __**[Code .caliber]**__ in short __**[C.C.]**__. Ahaha, I got a worst sense of humor, since my other fic was entitled __**[BuonBenedictio]**__ which was in short __**[B.B.]**__xD._

_Speaking of, hontounigomenasai~ I haven't updated it yet and yet I still created a new story~~~_

_Plot plotplot~_

_ To tell you the truth this is a cross AU of Guilty Crown and Elemental Gelade: Both are awesome anime so I recommend you to watch it~_

_ I hope you like this prologue even if it's shittish and please tell me your thoughts ~ 8D_

_Lovelots~_

_**NishikaYui (YukisNishika's imouto~)**_


	2. Code 1: Escape of the Child of Black

_**Code 001: Escape of the Child of Black**_

He was fleeing, running down the city's underground, holding a somewhat, dog look-a-like, to be exact, a model of an **[Alaskan malamute]**. However, it is not a normal toy but perhaps a more advance technology, an **[Artificial Intelligence]** named **[Nigou]**.

Holding to Nigou, the boy with hair and eyes of the color of the sky during the day kept running towards nowhere.

He can hear the mechanical droids sent to capture him, to bring him back to what he once called **[home]**, but he didn't want to, not until he fulfills the **[promise]** he had engaged with his sister when it all started.

It's a great thing he has low presence; he thought as he weaved into the tunnel of mazes, huffing and he halted to a covered part of the sewers.

"**[ACTIVATE GPS-MAP]** Nigou."

He commanded the AI mutt and as if a real dog it let out a happy bark.

"Arf!" light shone upon its eyes.

_'I can do this.'_

A single gunshot was heard in the area.

**o0o**

"Tch, coach ordering me to do this." A red-headed tall guy muttered, more likely complained, out loud. His name is Kagami Taiga, a freshman at Seirin Academy, the basketball club's ace and more known as **[Bakagami]**.

Red-orbs narrowed as he remembered why he was in the middle of a friggin' city towards a certain mall, and that is to buy new basketballs as some of their supplies suspiciously deflated.

Grumbling inwardly he turned to a narrow alley, thinking to use it as a shortcut but was taken aback by a monster.

Said monster was a little black and white hound of hell with teal-blue eyes. It stared at him and it takes all of him to not cry an unmanly shriek at the creature. He supposedly scoots away when he notices something. The doe-like teal-colored orbs of the dog turned into steel-colored ones and something weird was happening when the irises rotated a full counter-clockwise, compressing in to a tiny slit. It's enough for him to freak out and run if not for the 'monster's' bark.

"Arf!" at that time, wires protruded from the canine's back and shot towards his right foot. He's too shocked to move when the dog runs, bringing him together and can only yelp in pain of being manhandled by a **[dog]**?!

_'Screw that! This is no way to be a normal dog!' _is what he initially thought as they skidded to the darker part of the alley.

**o0o**

"Oof!" he whines when the dog stopped to halt, making him to scratch the rubble abruptly. It turns out that the dog had let him go. He was sure that he can sprint elsewhere now if not for what greeted his line of sight.

The dog was licking someone near the rubbish piles; he didn't even notice the stranger! He squints closer and take a look, the stranger was a… kid?

He was small but to think that someone like Kagami was considered as a giant by the height of 193 cm, then this guy was probably of average height. He got a pale skin, paler than most everyone and he's sure that girls would kill just to have that kind of alabaster complexion, got a powder blue eyes and his eyes were currently closed.

"Oi Kid, are you okay?" he intended to touch the boy's face but was halted when he noticed something.

Blood.

Blood was pooling at the boy's abdomen.

The boy's eyes slowly opens, revealing a pair of doe-like pools of similar blue.

_'Eh? Isn't that the color of that damn dog's eye?'_ Kagami thought rhetorically.

But before he could even contemplate further, soldiers, all in white, suddenly burst in the alley carrying automated guns.

Kagami was shocked, but what even shocked him was that the boy suddenly shot-up as if to protect him from the assault.

"Subject 0011-15, we have already shot you a **[weakening bullet]**. You can't use your **[invisibility]** here so it's better to surrender.

One particular soldier stated as he stepped forward.

"Your punishment will be minimal if you come back with us, and we'll let your accomplice to go if that's what you wish."

A tick mark appears on Kagami's face at the blatant accusation.

"Hey! I'm not his-!"

"Watch out!"

The next thing Kagami knew is that he is leaping forward to catch the sky blue boy who had now saved his life.

"Tch." The perpetrator clicks his tongue in obvious distaste as he lowers his gun. At that, the seemingly superior chastised his subordinate sternly.

"Idiot! You almost killed our target!"

"But sir, that red-haired bastard won't just keep quiet; we must eliminate him at once!"

"I know that, but you do know to keep our privacy right? If you want to eliminate the pest, at least consider it when our target is secured." The superior sighs exasperated, then turns to the neglected Kagami.

"Give him to us boy."

The red-head could only sputters in the next thing he didn't even think to happen.

**o0o**

The last thing the teal-haired boy sees was that a bullet has grazed upon his lower torso, and he started to sprint off again.

Considering of his low stamina and the **[weakening bullet]** that allows his ability of low presence or **[invisibility]** of sorts to be negated, it's a miracle that he somehow ended up in a secluded alley where he orders Nigou to find the **[ones]** supposed to help him escape, in which the AI canine willingly agreed but thinking of the odds, the artificial mutt had dragged an **[innocent one]** and had brought him in his twisted life. From his hazy view, the moment he saw who the person Nigou brought, he knew already that he will destroy this guy's life but at the same time he was pretty sure that this is the only thing that can help him now, judging by the situation.

_'Or maybe I was wrong.'_ Was what he thought when Teikou's men came in approach.

And when the first strike comes he had not much of a choice but to use himself as a shield to protect the, as peculiar as it was, dual-tone-haired boy.

_'Even if I can't live a normal life, I'll be happy if this guy's life was spared,'_

And he will do anything in his power to do just that. So with an effort he made his **[resolution]**. He put his lips on the lips of the one he intended to **[protect]**.

**o0o**

_ 'H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-He-He kissed me!'_

Kagami was wailing inside when he does not noticed the sudden movement of the teal-head in his arms. The moment the superior of the enemy faction speaks is also the moment he was broken in his fears.

The boy had kissed him!

But that was merely the tip of the iceberg.

He opens his eyes, which he didn't know that he closed, and can only see white.

_'Where… ?'___he thought, astonished.

"Right now you're in my soul, time has temporary stop for you in the outside world, Stranger-san." A cool voice said to him from behind.

"GAAAAAH! S-since when are you here?!" Kagami stutters as he whirled to see those emotionless blue-orbs, that he can't fail to notice that were now gleaming in bemusement, staring directly at his fiery orbs.

"Since the beginning" came the blunt reply.

Before Kagami can begin to shout some nonsenses, the boy, now that he was sure that the bluenett was not a robot of some kind, spoke rather indifferently unlike the initial monotone approach.

"We must hurry Stranger-san, I'm allowing you to use me."

"Eh?"

"Use me to protect yourself."

"Ehh?!" Confusion swallows Kagami as the white world is now being tainted by the color red.

"Let our souls be merged."

Came the command of that cool voice.

Before he knew it, he started falling.

The next thing he knew, he was now back to where he previously left at.

"Give him to us boy."

The red-head could only sputters.

But what really astonished him is that now; he was wielding a mechanical scythe.

It was light, as if it was weightless, with a complicated handle and sky blue blades, almost like an ornament made for display.

"Tch, he **[synchronized]** with our, subject, we must eliminate him at once, men in my signal, drop him dead." And the superior started giving orders.

Rebooting his brain, Kagami turns his head to find their **[target]** boy in vain, to spare his life but he was nowhere to be seen.

**[Use Me.]**

_'Eh?' _As if answering his inner-turmoil a voice spoke to his mind, and his body seems to move on its own.

The soldiers were also shocked as he began to slash and hack his way onto them.

Leaping through the air, Kagami could only feel the exhilarating power bursting inside of him that it almost made him smirk but the situation before him speak nonetheless.

Men after men came to fall at his savage attacks. It was surreal, as every strike can be said as a rough dance of death.

Wincing at the mere thought, Kagami halted to stop.

The battle has ended, all of the soldiers in white fallen in the crystal blade Kagami wielded.

**[And with that the contract shall live.]**

When those words reach his ears, the mechanical scythe in his hands glow a faint blue light and he was surprised to find the teal-haired boy in its place.

"Sorry Stranger-san, I think I exhausted my **[fuel]** already." The boy's monotone voice awakes him from his trance.

"Eh?!" He almost drops him as he realized that he was carrying the boy in a bridal manner.

"Are you okay Strange-"

"K-Kagami! I'm Kagami Taiga!" he fought his blush down, really, but he was sure that he was failing seeing the boy's eyes glint in an unspoken amusement, as he introduced himself to the exhausted boy.

"Very well Kagami-kun, I'm Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya." The boy spoke with a gentle yet small smile.

Seeing that, Kagami could only stare in shock, never had he seen that kind of smile, it was as if it was…

… otherworldly.

**o0o**

_**A/N:**__ Whew, is it me or everyone else thought that this is the longest I've ever write? Ahaha, perhaps just me~ xD_

_ So just telling that the cover art of this fic is made by none other than my nii-san , please check him out yukisnishika . deviantart . com (just remove the spaces~)_

_ BTW, that didn't come for free, I have to pay, why nii-san whhhhhyyyyyyy~ T^T_

_ So I hope you like it desu~ Please tell me your thoughts negaishimasuu~_

_Lovelots~_

_**NishikaYui**_


End file.
